moonbasealphafandomcom-20200214-history
Missing Link/Transcript
|Episode}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} http://catacombs.space1999.net/main/tscript/z07ml.html =Hook= 1.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Moon. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA (SFX) INT. MAIN MISSION PAUL: "Alpha to Eagle One. Come in, One. Alpha to Eagle One. Come in, One." EXT. SPACE (SFX) Eagle leaves planet. KOENIG (VO): "Eagle One to base. We copy." INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION KOENIG: "Paul. We're returning to Alpha." PAUL (VO): "Returning? KOENIG: "We had a close call. We were descending to the planet surface at normal speed and, suddenly we were pulled down at tremendous speed. As if the G forces had increased enormously." INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION VICTOR: "I checked that out, John. G forces remained constant." SANDRA: "No other force was recorded on the instruments, Commander." VICTOR: "So, whatever force it was, it wasn't anything we know about." INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION KOENIG: "Did you get that, Paul?" PAUL (VO): "Heard, but not understood." KOENIG: "It took all the power we had to get away." Searing crack of lightning heard; lights flicker wildly. ALAN: "We're losing power!" KOENIG: "Paul, we're in trouble!" 8.EXT. SPACE (SFX) Eagle starts to twist. KOENIG (VO): "Control systems out!" Eagle spins through space Eagle spins towards Moon. INT. MAIN MISSION PAUL: "Alpha to Eagle One. Come in, One." 12.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Eagle dives over lunar hills. PAUL (VO): "Alpha to Eagle One. Come in, One!" Eagle swoops over surface. Eagle belly flops onto the surface. (sc 13) INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Koenig is thrown forward. EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Eagle skids on & slews to a halt. 16.INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION Victor stirs on the floor; Sandra lies sprawled unconscious on the floor. 17.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan lies unconscious in his seat. Koenig lies forward against the console, blood running down his forehead from a cut above his left eye. 18.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) The crashed Eagle. A purple planet is overhead. FADE OUT =Act One= 18.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Crashed Eagle, under the planet. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION The unconscious pilots. PAUL (VO): "Alpha to Eagle One. Come in, One." 20.INT. MAIN MISSION DAVID (at his desk): "Paul. Computer's located them. They crashed down in a crater...over a hundred miles from here." 21.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Helena looks at two monitors, labelled 'BERGMAN' and 'CARTER'. PAUL (VO): "Medical Centre. Report on their physical position please." HELENA: "Three are alive, Paul. I can't get a reading from Commander Koenig." ((she goes to monitors labelled 'Benes' and 'Koenig', the latter still)) "Bob. Medical monitor. It's not registering." PAUL (VO): "Doctor Russell. Get a Medical Team over to Launch Pad Seven." HELENA: "We're on our way." ((sc 23)) 26.EXT. LAUNCH PAD (SFX) CU Eagle leg as engines fire. The red striped Rescue Eagle launches. 27.INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION Helena, Bob and two medical staff wear spacesuits. Paul's face appears on the screen. HELENA: "Paul. Any word from them yet?" PAUL (on screen): "Nothing, Doctor. But their communications systems are working now. We may hear from them at any moment. How's the Commander?" HELENA: "Still no life readings. Keep me posted, Paul." 28.EXT. MOON SURFACE Koenig bounces along. He looks up. 28.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Eagle approaching over lunar hills. 28.EXT. MOON SURFACE Koenig waves his arms. KOENIG: "Come in, Eagle Four! Come in, Eagle Four!" ((he turns to us)) "This is Commander Koenig!" ((he lowers his arms)) 29.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Koenig lies unconscious on the console. Alan stirs and sees him. ALAN: "Commander?" He climbs over to look at Koenig and sees the blood on his forehead. He touches his neck. TANYA (VO): "Alpha calling Eagle One. Come in, Eagle One. Alpha calling Eagle One." 30.INT. MAIN MISSION TANYA (stood at Paul's desk): "Come in, Eagle One." ALAN (VO): "Tanya. You have the most beautiful voice in the world." TANYA: "Paul. Eagle One reporting in." PAUL: "Commander Koenig?" 31.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "No, it's Carter, Paul." PAUL (VO): "Are you alright?" ALAN: "Yeah. But the Commander's hurt pretty bad." 36.INT. AIRLOCK WEST Koenig enters and the door shuts behind him. He removes his helmet. The cut on his forehead is gone. 32.INT. MAIN MISSION PAUL: "Do what you can, Alan. The Rescue Unit's on its way. We'll have you home in no time." ALAN (VO): "Make it sooner." PAUL: "Doctor Russell." 35.INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION PAUL (on screen): "We've heard from Carter. Commander Koenig's alive, but badly hurt." HELENA: "Thank you, Paul." The screen blanks. Helena looks at Bob. 39.INT. TRAVEL UNIT Koenig enters and the motion lights start speeding. He goes to the screen. KOENIG: "Paul? This is Commander Koenig. Paul?" ((insert: Raan watching)) "Doctor Russell? Helena?" Inset: a shadowy corner. A shiny skinned face appears briefly, watching. The Unit stops and Koenig leaves. 40.INT. CORRIDOR Koenig leaves the Travel Unit and enters the darkened corridor. EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Crashed Eagle. 33.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan leaves Koenig and heads into the Passenger module. 34.INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION Alan checks over Victor and Sandra. 41.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Koenig enters: it is dark and deserted. He walks to a bed: a monitor above it is labelled 'BENES' and is recording. He sees another monitor, 'KEONIG' (sic), the lines on it still. Behind him a mirror reflects the green face from shadows. Koenig turns and looks at the open door. He walks to the comms post. He presses a button but there is no response. We see him relected in a mirror: He walks to the door. Koenig looks back suspiciously, then leaves. 37.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Rescue Eagle manoeuvres over the Eagle crash. HELENA (VO): "Alan. This is Doctor Russell. We're coming alongside now. Don't move anyone until I've examined them." INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION The screen is static. Alan leaves for the pilot section. 42.INT. CORRIDOR Koenig walks down the corridor. A figure (Vana) passes through the intersection behind him. He senses the movement and follows where the figure went. 42.INT. CORRIDOR Koenig walks down a corridor (there are viewports on one side- revamp Main Mission). 43.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Koenig looks in. The faint image of Vana is seen briefly, then evaporates. 44.INT. CORRIDOR Koenig leaves. 49.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "He's gonna be alright, isn't he?" HELENA: "I don't know. We can't do any more for him here, we've got to get him back to Alpha." Bob enters. Alan uses the console. ALAN: "Paul?" INT. MAIN MISSION PAUL: "Yes, Alan. Go ahead." ALAN (VO): "Send us a cargo Eagle as fast as you can. We can't move any one." 49.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION ALAN: "We'll have to separate this section from the rest of the Eagle and have it carried back to Alpha." INT. MAIN MISSION PAUL: "Affirmative." ((he nods to David, who leaves)) 45.INT. COMMAND OFFICE Koenig enters and walks to his desk. The doors are closed. He presses a key. Nothing. KOENIG (activates screen): "Paul?" He walks to the doors, then looks back at his office. The doors spontaneously open. 46.INT. MAIN MISSION Koenig enters. It is deserted. He walks to the centre of the desks. He walks round to Paul's desk to press a button. -Big Screen (SFX): the Zennite city. Koenig is bewildered. The room starts to spin around him, with increasing velocity. He looks round (in double image). Reality shimmers out into reflections. Fade into Koenig. 46.INT. ZENNO VOID An enormous void of mist. At a distance is an alien figure. Close on Raan. Then close on Koenig. They are now together. RAAN: "I hope you enjoy your stay here on Zenno, Commander Koenig." FADE OUT =Act Two= EXT. SPACE (SFX) Moon and planet. 47.INT. ZENNO VOID The void slowly rotates about them. RAAN: "You must be exhausted after your long walk. It is not a dream, but all very real, I assure you. This is the planet Zenno, the major planet in the solar system known as Cryton, five million light years away from Earth." KOENIG: "We had our Computer check out every planet in this sector. They're all dead." RAAN: "Yes, of course. Your primitive machinery would record that fallacy simply because I ordered it to." KOENIG: "You expect me to believe that?" RAAN: "Why should I lie? You are also thinking that our scanner system located your Moon and you were brought here by spaceship. That is correct. I can read your mind. All Zennites can. We have no use of mechnical devices. What we need, or want, we create with our minds. The mind is the master of all things. This is my home. It is made of light. Outside is our city. One of many. You are still sceptical: admirable. Perhaps another view?" ((blinding light falls on Koenig)) "Look close. Gently, Commander. You will adjust to it in time." -Zenno City (burn in into void. Moon over.) RAAN: "A city of light. Light is alive." ((-Raan)) "Colour is alive. Magnificent. Ah, at last you are impressed. Allow me to impress you even further. My name is Raan, your host. I am as human as you are." Koenig looks at the screen. -Burn in: Zenno city KOENIG (VO): "This must be a dream." ((sc 52)) RAAN (VO): "No, Commander. It all happened here on Zenno. I made it happen. See for yourself." Burn In (cont): Koenig's other image, unconscious, with a bandage round his head. -Koenig steps forward & feels his head. RAAN: "Convinced?" KOENIG: "Why am I here?" RAAN: "The inevitable question. Because-" VANA (appearing): "Because, Commander, my father is the foremost anthropologist on Zenno." Koenig looks at Raan. He steps to Vana, looks back at Raan. Vana's image approaches, then disappears. Koenig turns to see her by him. RAAN: "You have not met...formally. Vana, may I present Commander Koenig. Commander Koenig, my daughter, Vana." KOENIG: "You were saying?" VANA: "Like all scientists, my father's curiosity is insatiable. He wants to learn from you." KOENIG: "I doubt if I could teach him anything." RAAN: "Not about the present, or the future, but the past. And now let us make you feel more comfortable, more at home." 53.INT. LIVING QUARTERS A diffused light. RAAN: "Your quarters on Alpha. I'm sorry it's not the real thing, only an image of it, but quite accommodating, nevertheless." KOENIG: "Then I take it I'm a prisoner here?" RAAN: "Oh no. No, no, no. You are a guest in my home. A permanent guest." ((Koenig looks round; beat; he goes to them)) "Unfortunately your life span is only one tenth of ours." KOENIG: "I still don't see what you hope to learn from me." RAAN: "I want to know your mind, the mind of an Earthman. All our ancient books, though very informative, are limited in knowledge. But you, dear commander Koenig, are flesh and blood. You're real. I've been searching for such as you for a long time. You are our missing link." 54.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Cargo Eagle hovers over the crashed Eagle and rescue Eagle. 56.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan sits in the copilot seat, Helena in the pilot seat, with Koenig strapped into a stretcher between them. ALAN: "Paul. We're all set. Have them lower away." PAUL (VO): "Alright, Alan." 57.INT. MAIN MISSION PAUL: "When they've secured the module I'll take over from here." ALAN (VO): "Piece of cake." PAUL: "You just keep your fingers crossed." 59.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) Cargo Eagle lowers a winch to the crashed Eagle. 60.INT. LIVING QUARTERS Koenig is in his dressing gown. VANA: "Your food, Commander." ((Vana places a tray of food on a small table.)) KOENIG: "Fattening me off for the slaughter?" VANA: "You must eat. I suggest you resign yourself to the situation." KOENIG (turns & walks away): "Ho-ho-ho-ho! Ha, ha, ha!" ((walks back to her)) "My being considered the caveman of the future's your idea of a situation? Do you know what your father intends to do? To use me as an experiment as if I was some kind of.." VANA: "Some kind of...animal?" KOENIG: "Exactly." VANA: "Yes, I've read of Earth people and their experiments with animals. Exposing their brains and implanting electrical devices to record their thought process. But if that was all he wanted to learn from you he would simply read you mind, as I would." KOENIG: "The principle is exactly the same. I'm being kept here against my will for scientific research. What your father proposes is just inhumane. Or have the Zennites progressed beyond principles?" VANA: "I assure you, no harm will come to you." ((sc 62)) KOENIG: "Vana. I'm not a Zennite. What's not harmful to you may be to me. And you can tell your father I'll do everything I can to get back to Alpha." VANA: "That is impossible. You will remain here to the end of your life." KOENIG: "Then that day will come a lot sooner!" Koenig sweeps the tray onto the floor. Raan appears in the shadows beyond. 64.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) The Cargo Eagle's winch is attached to the command module of the crashed Eagle. 65.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan and Helena wait. PAUL (VO): "Alpha to Eagle Seven. All secured. Alan, hang on." 66.INT. MAIN MISSION PAUL: "Ready for pick up. Countdown..ten seconds..nine..eight..seven.." DAVID: "Seven..six..five..four..three.." INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan and Helena wait. DAVID (VO): "..two..one.." 67.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) DAVID(VO): "Zero!" Explosive bolts blow behind the Eagle command module and it rises. 68.INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION CU Koenig as the module sways. 67.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) The command module starts to move away. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION Alan, Koenig & Helena. 69.EXT. MOON SURFACE (SFX) The Cargo Eagle starts to move away over the rescue Eagle. INT. EAGLE PILOT SECTION The 3 wait. 70.INT. LIVING QUARTERS Koenig takes his comlock from a small table and tries it twice at the door, but it does not open. He returns to the table. Raan's face appears in shadow. RAAN: "No need to open the door, Commander. In my first experiment, I'm returning you to Alpha." 71.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Koenig wakes in bed. Victor goes to him. VICTOR: "John. It's alright. You're safe now." ((sc 72:)) "You've been unconscious for two days." Feeling scar on his forehead, Koenig smiles. KOENIG: "The others?" VICTOR: "Carter and I made it through alright, but, um,..Sandra's dead." KOENIG: "Sandra?" VICTOR: "Um. Helena did everything she could to save her, but, ah..it meant nothing. Ah, you know, the whole thing's ridiculous. I mean..we're all of us gonna die. Slowly. One by one. It's no use." KOENIG (sits up): "Come on, Victor. Look, I feel the same way about Sandra. But we all know that...death's a way of life with us now." VICTOR: "Ooh, don't philosophise, John! Not with me! I'm not talking about Sandra! I'm talking about everything! When are we going to stop kidding ourselves? We're never going to get off this rock! This is our tomb! We walk about here, breathing, but we're not living, we're existing! I tell you I've just about had enough of it. I want to live like a human being again." KOENIG: "We all do, Victor." VICTOR (grabbing Koenig as he sits up on side of bed): "John! No! Not you. You're the big man around here. How does it feel, playing God every day, eh?" ((he stops Koenig starting out of bed)) "Where you going?" KOENIG: "I want to talk to Paul." ((walks away- Victor grabs him)) VICTOR: "What for? Listen! We don't have a chance here!" KOENIG: "If you want to chuck yourself out, that's your affair. Open any airlock!" ((goes to comms post; Victor runs up to grab him)) VICTOR: "No! I want to live! Listen. All those planets out there, they're not all dead, you know. One of them is alive. Alive! We could go there. A few of us. We can start living again." ((Koenig starts away)) "Damn, you damn fool! Life is waiting for us, John. Let's take it." KOENIG (forehead bleeding again): "That's just another way to die." ((activates comms post)) "Paul." 73.INT. LIVING QUARTERS Close on comms post screen: until pull back to include Koenig we do not realise this is Koenig's Zenno quarters. RAAN (on comms post screen): "Commander. You should have listened to Victor." KOENIG: "Raan! I'm not an experiment! I'm a man! I'm a man! Raaan!" Pull back from Koenig, his forehead unmarked. 70.INT. ZENNO VOID A green void. A blood curdling scream. Two mutants grab each of Koenig's arms. A third creature descends from above to him. They laugh. KOENIG: "Noooooo!! Raaan!! Nooo!!" Koenig opens his eyes. He is strapped in an Eagle pilot seat in the middle of a blue void. Cobwebs cover him. He trembles uncontrollably as he tries to lift the cobwebs. In the distance he sees Victor running dream-like, his arm outstretched. Victor does not move or seem to see him, only keeps running. KOENIG: "Victor! Help me, Victor. Help me! Victor, help me! Help me, Victor! Victor, help me! Victor! Help me, Victor! Help me! Help me! VICTOOOOOR!!!" Pull back from Koenig in seat until he is small. FADE OUT =Act Three= EXT. SPACE (SFX) Moon and planet. 76.INT. ZENNO VOID The orange void. RAAN: "His fear of my experiment manifested itself in strange repulsive creatures who appeared real and alive to him. But it is violence I find most fascinating." A double image of Raan separates and faces him as a second Zennite. ZENNITE: "I find violence very disturbing." RAAN: "It is frightening. Had I been present when he realised Professor Bergman was merely an image, I do believe he would have taken my life. I can see how the ancient books do not exaggerate. Murder, war, torture, violence beyond description, is a way of life for Earthman." ZENNITE: "Perhaps he will prove too dangerous. He may truly kill one of us. You should neutralise his mind. You may go too far." RAAN: "No. I can create situations for him, but his reactions must be true, and his choice of dealing with them free, otherwise there'd be no point in making the experiment. He must neutralise his own mind, conquer his violence." 77.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Sandra is unconscious in bed. Victor (wearing pyjamas) walks from her to Helena, who is tending Koenig. VICTOR: "There were four of us in that crash. Three'll survive, and...John. Why him? Why couldn't it be me or Alan or Sandra?" HELENA: "It may simply be John's time to die." 78.INT. LIVING QUARTERS Koenig lies on his bed. Vana goes to him. VANA: "Commander. It was very wise to realise that your friend was not real, but I do not see how you knew." KOENIG: "Victor would never give up on himself. I wanted him to be real. Otherwise I would have seen through your father's deception much sooner." VANA: "We are incapable of deception." KOENIG: "Every scientist makes that claim. The end justifies the means." VANA: "I am too young to understand my father's reasoning. But I know his intention was not to deceive you." ((Raan watches)) "We Zennites are born free of negative emotions, thereby bringing us tranquillity and peace." ((-them)) "You see, however, it does not come easily or swiftly." KOENIG: "You're lucky." ((walks close to her)) "Or are you? Without feeling hate? One cannot feel the joy of love." VANA: "We feel such joy, because we understand hate. It is born of fear and we fear nothing." KOENIG: "Except death." VANA: "We do not believe in death. Only in the continuing flow of life. Therefore your refusing food, your choice to starve yourself, is incomprehensible to me." KOENIG: "If I were to take you away from here, against your will," ((-Raan)) " you'd understand." -VANA: "If you were to remain here, of your own free will, you also would understand." 80.INT. MAIN MISSION A coffee tray smashes to the floor by David's feet. David faces June, and the other staff turn to them. DAVID: "You clumsy fool! Is it so difficult to carry a tray of coffee?" PAUL: "That's enough, Kano." DAVID: "This inefficient.." PAUL (angrily): "I said that's enough. You alright, June?" ((To David)) "Don't you ever do that again." DAVID: "You're not in command here yet!" PAUL: "Right now I'm off duty. So are you!" TANYA: "Paul." ((he notices their audience)) PAUL: "Everyone back to their stations." The staff disperse. 81.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Helena and Bob place electrodes on Koenig and a horseshoe protector in his mouth. They switch on the equipment and Koenig straightens, then falls back. They quickly do so again. HELENA: "Raise it three points." BOB: "That could kill him." HELENA: "Three points." ((Koenig straightens in shock again)) "That's enough." The screen still shows a straight line. Helena gives Koenig an injection. She places her hand palm down on Koenig's chest, then thumps the back of the hand for three times. Then she puts her ear to his chest before thumping several more times. She listens again. At last the screen shows activity. VICTOR: "Have you got him?" BOB: "Only just." Bob puts the life support pack over Koenig. Helena walks away & tries to control tears. She looks up at Sandra. Sandra turns her head up from her bed to look. 82.INT. ZENNO VOID RAAN (walking with Vana): "As a scientist I owe it to humanity to learn all I can. It is the only true way to help man, to bring him closer to his true destiny." VANA: "But you can learn nothing from the Commander, because whatever image you present to him is unreal, so that his reaction, though honest, is unreal as well. To explore our own minds, and the mind of the Universe, the knowledge and understanding, that is a good thing. But John Koenig is neither of these. He's an individual. His blood is our blood. We have no right to exploit him." RAAN: "Do you wish me to send him back?" VANA (shaking head): "I don't know. It's all so confusing." ((focus fades on her)) 83.INT. LIVING QUARTERS Refocus on Vana at the end of Koenig's bed. KOENIG: "I was just thinking of you." ((She walks to him)) VANA: "I know." A distant electric organ plays. KOENIG: "You're able to project music with your mind?" VANA: "You like it?" ((She sits on his bed)) KOENIG: "It's beautiful. So sad. I didn't think sadness existed here." VANA: "It does. It does." KOENIG: "Tell me what's troubling you? You know I can't read your mind." VANA: "I want you to stay. I want you to stay with me." Beyond her Raan watches & touches his temples (sc 84). In the foreground Koenig and Vana kiss. 85.INT. DIAGNOSTIC SANDRA: "Doctor Russell." ((Helena leaves Koenig & goes to her)) "You must not let him die." HELENA: "A machine is keeping John alive, not himself, not me." SANDRA: "What difference does it make? He is still alive." HELENA: "John is already dead. His body is dead, and his mind. I can't deceive myself any longer." SANDRA: "Wait. Please wait a while longer." Helena returns to Koenig: a smile on his face. FADE OUT =Act Four= EXT. SPACE (SFX) Moon and planet. 86.INT. ZENNO VOID -Burn in: Zenno city. VANA: "Look. There are wonders out there beyond your imagination." ((-them)) "Everything you've wished for on Earth. The good things I offer you. A world without fear." -Burn in: Zenno city KOENIG: "A world without fear." RAAN (appearing): "Not your world, Commander." VANA: "It will be, father. We are to be united, as one." RAAN (surprise & anger): "That is impossible." VANA: "But you have taught me that love is the bridge between all worlds!" RAAN: "Only when you know how to cross it. You have yet to learn the way." ((to Koenig)) "Do you presume that you can span two million years of evolution?" KOENIG: "I can try." ((looks at Vana)) "I've made my choice. I want to stay here with Vana." 94.INT. COMMAND OFFICE PAUL: "No one's being callous, just realistic. The entire base is pulling for the Commander to make it. But you can see the effect it's having on people. Kano losing his temper." ((lowers his voice)) "Me as well. The security men have broken up three brawls already." ALAN: "That is not the point!" VICTOR: "That is precisely the point, Alan. We need a leader, even if it's just a name. John lives, well that's fine. Even if he doesn't, people will adjust. It's the not knowing that's getting everybody down." ALAN: "And who's going to take over? You?" ((to Paul)) "You, Paul? Kano? The man in the moon, eh? Koenig is still breathing. And while he is for my money he is still the Commander." 88.INT. ZENNO VOID KOENIG: "You're beautiful." Slowly they kiss. ((lap dissolves between closer shots)) RAAN: "I think this is also a friend of yours." Koenig turns to see Raan with Sandra, wearing her pyjamas. He smiles & laughs. KOENIG: "No. No." RAAN: "The Commander does not believe you are real. I have instilled the facts in her mind, where she is, and the situation. But not her part in it. That I leave to you." SANDRA: "It is true, Commander. I know you have decided not to return to Alpha." VANA: "Father. Did you have to bring Sandra here?" RAAN: "You see? My daughter believes your friend is real." KOENIG: "She trusts you. I don't." RAAN: "Very well, Commander Koenig. Let me offer some proof." Burn in over Raan & Sandra: Sandra stirring in Diagnostic bed. (sc 89) RAAN: "There is my image of Sandra." ((view of Koenig in bed)) "And my image of you." ((sc 90)) "However, your image on Alpha is dying, even I cannot sustain it indefinitely. Only one of you will survive." SANDRA: "Doctor Russell is going to disconnect your Life Support System. She believes you are dead. Now I can tell her.." RAAN: "No. You will not remember seeing the Commander alive and well. The decision still belongs to Doctor Russell. I cannot influence that decision in any way. No one can." KOENIG: "You brought Victor's image here. Why not Sandra's?" VANA: "Sandra is real. I understand you not believing her because of my father. Can you not believe me?" KOENIG: "I believe you." RAAN: "Excellent. Which world do you choose now?" ((Koenig looks at Sandra, then Vana)) "Come, Vana. We should allow our guests a moment to themselves." Raan and Vana recede into the distance. Koenig and Sandra look up. SANDRA: "It is like a dream." - Burn in: Zenno city KOENIG (VO): "It's not a dream, Sandra." 91.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Sandra moans and writhes in her bed. Helena and Bob look up at her from Koenig's bed. BOB: "There is nothing more you can do for him." ((sc 93)) HELENA: "There is one thing." 95.INT. LIVING QUARTERS KOENIG: "Vana." VANA: "Sandra has convinced you to return." KOENIG: "No, Vana. Your father only made me face the truth by bringing Sandra here. I can't stay knowing my place is with my own people in my own time." VANA: "I will come with you. I'm already part of your world, as you are part of mine." KOENIG: "No, it's the same for you, Vana. The Zennites are your people. This is your time. You and I can never become one. In time you'll understand." VANA: "What do I do til then? At this moment all I understand is my love for you. I do not want you to leave me." KOENIG: "Then cross the bridge between your world and mine." VANA: "I do not know how." KOENIG: "With your mind and with your heart. As long as you think of me, feel for me, I'll be with you." VANA: "I will try. I will try." ((he kisses her hand)) "Do not forget me." ((She recedes, out of focus)) "Do not forget me." She recedes, disappears. 96.INT. DIAGNOSTIC BOB: "Are you sure?" HELENA (sobbing): "I have to, Bob." ((she reaches for the life support pack)) ALAN (entering): "Leave it alone, Doctor Russell." HELENA: "Alan, you don't understand." ALAN: "You're not going to kill him!" BOB (going to him): "Carter, take it easy." ALAN: "Mathias." BOB: "Take it easy, Carter." Alan hits Bob back, but Bob runs into Alan, toppling him. They get up & grapple. HELENA (into comlock): "Security to Diagnostic. Security to Diagnostic." 97.INT. CORRIDOR Two guards run. 97.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Alan throws Bob back against some instrument trays. The guards appear & grab his arms. He elbows one, but the other holds on: Alan throws him over his shoulder. One guard holds him as another grabs his leg, but the other leg kicks Bob back twice before kicking the guard holding his leg off. The remaining guard holding him forces him against the wall until the other runs up: Alan is caught. He turns his head back at Helena. ALAN: "You're not going to kill him!" Helena looks at Koenig. FADE OUT =Epilogue= 98.INT. ZENNO VOID RAAN: "Although the experiment was a failure I did learn something from Earthman after all. So did Vana." KOENIG: "Perhaps Vana was the true reason you brought me here." RAAN: "Perhaps it was. Please take my gratitude with you." KOENIG: "I'll be taking much more." RAAN: "Something you learned, I hope?" KOENIG: "Not exactly. But I still believe it's more important to feel than to think." RAAN: "It is the perfect balance between the two that must be achieved. Both our worlds have yet to learn how. But now you must hurry. There is not much of your time left." ((Koenig recedes)) "Until tomorrow, John Koenig." ((Koenig disappears in distance. Raan turns from him; quietly)) "Until tomorrow." 99.INT. DIAGNOSTIC Helena turns off the life support pack. The guard's release Alan. Bob walks away and Paul starts away. Victor goes to comfort Helena. Paul goes to Sandra, watching from her bed. Koenig's eyes open and he looks to Helena. KOENIG: "Helena." She spins round & they smile. The others are amazed; Sandra lays down. KOENIG: "Have I been gone long?" HELENA: "Not long." Koenig holds up his hand & she squeezes it. FREEZE FRAME Category:Episode Transcripts